There are many writing devices in common use nowadays, which consist usually of a body shaped as a hollow cylindrical rod into which a writing element (such as a ball-point rod, pen, pencil lead, etc.) is fitted. However, after prolonged work with such devices the writer's hand becomes fatigued, this phenomenon being explained as follows. The point of support is situated in said devices at the place of grasping the body with the three writer's fingers. Efforts applied by the fingers during writing with such devices are composed of a body grasping force (the static one) and a force for displacing the body end (the dynamic one). At present a number of the writing devices have been developed allowing of partially reducing the static force applied during writing. Nevertheless, there exists a great contingent of humans for whom a necessity of grasping the writing device during writing is an urgent problem. Belonging to such persons are arthritis patients, those with hypokinesia of the fingers or with partially absent fingers. In addition, the necessity of grasping the pen during writing presents some difficulties in children who start mastering the skill of writing in their early childhood.
Known in the present state of the art is a writing device capable of facilitating the handwriting process, comprising a body carrying a writing element at one of its end and a shaped rest fitted on a threaded rod, at the opposite end thereof, said shaped rest following the shape of the palm at the base of the forefinger (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,175, Int. Cl. B 43 K 23/00, Nat. Cl. 401-6, 1958). The device is capable of a reduced static load on the fingers due to its thrusting against the palm so that the force pressing the writing element against the paper is relayed to the palm rather than to the fingers. In addition, the construction of the device helps the writer displace the device by the entire hand rather than by the fingers only, thus reducing the fatigue of the fingers and developing a good legible handwriting.
However, using said device the writer's fingers experience a static load due to the necessity of pressing the body of the writing device against the palm. Thus, the fingers remain tensioned even at those instants when they could be relaxed for rest between the letters and words being written.
Another writing device (taken as the prototype) is presently known to comprise a body, a ring to held the body on the writer's finger, and a writing element. A sleeve is fixed in position on the ring which is fitted onto the body (cf. German Patent 3,801,333, Int. Cl. B 43 K 23/00, 1988). The construction discussed above reduces static load on the writer's fingers, as the ring retains the body in the hand without any additional efforts on the part of the writer.
However, the fingers experience static load while pressing the writing element against the paper, whereas the ring cannot take thrust load since it is movable along the body on the sleeve. An additional permanent load on the fingers is due to the fact that the ring construction does not preclude rotation of the body of the writing device round the writer's finger. All this lays obstacles to practical use of the device by the aforementioned human contingent.